Crashing Down
by xDamagedPearl
Summary: Elena died or at least thats what Damon thinks, so he left Mystic Falls to head to Boston. He helps Maura and Jane solve a murder case. Wiill they blame him when Katherine tells them he's a vampire too. Will Jane still love him for what he is?


**This is my first crossover fanfic and I been wanting to write one for these two shows for a while now. Just was waiting for the right scene in TVD to start it off. I hope you enjoy it and you can follow me on twitter xDamagedPearl**

* * *

Damon couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. He ended up leaving Mystic Falls to make sure Alaric didn't kill Klaus in case that his bloodline really did come from him. Which left Elena unprotected from harm, so he wasn't there when she died. Damon couldn't cope with the fact Alaric had died because he didn't want to accept that Elena was truly dead or at least it was what he would have thought. All Damon knows that if he had stayed with her that she would still be alive. It was to late now, so here Damon was starting life over far away from Mystic Falls.

Damon took a deep breath as he entered the police station and he instantly spotted Angela. Angela looked up from behind the cash register and sees Damon standing in the entrance. She smiled and slowly approached him. Angela knows what Damon is, but she never cared. She always wanted to be a vampire and stay young forever, but Damon never turned her. Although now she is happy he didn't because she wouldn't have had children and he cared to much to let her throw away that future of hers. They were really good friends and Angela was happy to see him in such a long time.

Angela pulled the hair out of her face and smiled to Damon. "Nice to see you again Damon."

Damon smiled as he looked into her eyes. "You too Angela. How has your life been after we graduated high school?"

"It has been good, just fighting my daughter Jane as always. She needs to find a good man already, I want to have grandchildren."

Damon raised his eyebrows confused by her response. "You have a daughter? You never mentioned this to me when we talked through twitter."

"Yeah and it must have slipped my mind. Well I also have two sons, Tommy and Frankie." Angela grabbed Damon by the hand. "Here I'll introduce you to my daughter Janie."

Angela started to lead the way to the medical lab where they found Jane and Maura fighting.

"Maura it can't be something supernatural! It just is just a myth! Vampires or whatever you think it was isn't real. There has to be another explaination to this." Jane was shouting.

"Well I suppose there might be another explaination, but its nothing I've ever seen before in my life. Her body is completely drained of all her blood, but if you believe her death is caused by something not supernatural then I'll run a few more tests." Maura replied calmly.

Jane sighed and started to take deep breaths. "Now was that so hard to say?"

Maura lifted her head up from the dead body and her eyes met Damon's. She smiled shyly and Jane was staring at Maura realizing she lost her attention. Jane looked over to where Maura looking and saw the handsome man in that black t-shirt, blue jeans, black leather jacket, and his black messy hair. He also had on sunglasses, but he removed them and looked at Jane smiling as he approached her. "Hi Jane, I'm Damon S…" Damon realized if he told his real last name that things will be bad since he once lived here and anyone he knew from high school could suspect him of what he was. He quickly decided to use a fake last name. "I'm Damon Smith."

"How do you know my name?" Jane asked confused, but she noticed her mother standing in the doorway and quickly snapped out of whatever trance she felt toward Damon. "Ma you really have to set me up with a man, don't you? How many times have I told you to, I'm happy being single."

Angela didn't respond, but instead she walked away and Jane ran after her not bothering to give Damon any attention now. Maura smiled at Damon. "I'm sorry about that Damon, I'm Maura. Are you a friend of Angela's?"

"Yeah we knew each other in high school. I'm just in town and Angela said if I was ever in town to stop by here. She also said if I needed a place to stay that I'm always welcome in her home, but is that okay with Jane? I mean I wouldn't want to upset her if it is a problem." Damon replied as he looked into Maura's eyes.

"well Jane has an apartment of her own and well Angela is staying in my guest house. You can stay at my house if you like Damon." Maura suggested.

"Thank you Maura."

"No problem. Would you like to go there now?"

"Yes please."

Maura took off her gloves, scrubs and goggles and grabbed her purse off the counter. She walked with Damon to her car and fished out the keys from her bag. Damon sat in the passengers seat as Maura got in the drivers seat and started the car, driving off to her house.

When they got there Jane was sitting on the stairs of the porch and she looked up as the car pulled into the driveway. Damon stepped out of the car and went to open the car door for Maura. Maura smiled and stepped out of the car as Damon then took her hand and lead her to the front door. Jane looked up at then and stood up as Maura opened the front door and walked them in, but Damon stood on the front porch as they walked in.

Maura looked at Damon confused as she noticed he was still standing out on the porch. "Aren't you coming in?"

Damon nodded and stepped inside as Maura shut the door. "Sorry I was just admiring the outside of your house, its very different than most."

Jane rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch and flopped down as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Thank you, I just always wanted to have it look the best as I can."

Jane looked over at Maura. "Could you get me a beer please?"

Maura nodded and walked away to get Jane a beer. "Would you like anything Damon?"

Damon walked over to Jane and sat down next to her. Jane stared at Damon as he looked into her eyes. "Not at all Maura."

Maura shut the fridge and walked over to them, handing Jane her beer. Jane grabbed it and started to drink it as she kept looking at Damon. Damon looked over at Maura. "So whats this thing about the murder case?"

Jane set the beer down on the table in front of her. "That isn't our place to discuss that, top secret information."

"Well I could be able to help, I was in the medical field before I left my town to come here."

Maura smiled at him. "Really? Well tomorrow maybe you can help me find out how our victim died."

"I'd love to and I'll help you find the murder. I just love solving murder cases. I don't get to do it often though."

Jane smiled at him and placed her hands on the sides of his face as she tilted his head to look at her and kissed him on the lips. Jane didn't know what made her do this, but she knew that she wants him. The way Damon made her feel was hard to explain, but it was like nothing else existed but him. Damon kissed her back, but then quickly pulled away. He stood up and walked off to find a bedroom to sleep in.

Maura left Damon alone and stared at Jane blankly as she felt confused for what just happened. "Do you like him?"

Jane grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and she got up. She walked over to Maura's bedroom and got in the bed. Maura followed and joined her in the bed, not bothering to ask again. Maura would just ask Jane what was going on through her head tomorrow morning. It was getting late anyway. Maura shut the light off next to her as the both of them drifted off to sleep in her bed.


End file.
